Wishful Thinking
by LadyLefaye
Summary: Draco overhears someone crushing on him, and he just has to step in and put the poor boy in his place. mild HarryDraco


Draco was walking down the hall towards his common room when he heard something that made his ears perk up. Someone was talking about him! So, like any proper Slytherin, he decided that it was his duty to eavesdrop.

"…angled features and beautiful, stormy eyes. I could drown in those eyes. And such silky, pale blond hair. It looks so soft that all I want to do is reach out and touch it. I think I'm in love."

Draco grinned with glee. He was used to girls falling all over him…he was rather devastatingly attractive after all…but this was the first time he had actual evidence of a boy also crushing on him. He'd have to find a way to let the poor lad down harshly…and preferably in a public place…just as soon as he could place that voice….

"You can't be serious, Harry! Just think of the consequences if you followed through on this so-called 'love' of yours. It would be disastrous!"

Draco recognized that second voice immediately. Such a know-it-all tone could only belong to Hermoine Granger…which meant the Harry she was talking to was none other than Harry Potter! Oh, this was too precious…he just had to do something.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking about me," Draco said with an arrogant smirk as he strutted around the corner. Both Hermione and Harry stared in shock at Draco's sudden appearance. Their surprise only increased when he walked up to Harry and pushed him firmly into the wall.

"What were you hoping for, Potter? Did you think that if you professed your undying love after years of animosity that I would welcome you with open arms?" Draco pressed himself hard against Harry, feeling dizzy with glee at finally having something he could lord over the Boy Who Lived.

"Were you hoping I'd shower you with kisses?" he asked as he tauntingly grazed his lips against Harry's before turning to the side and nipping at his neck.

"Would you like me to take you right here against the wall with your Mudblood friend watching? I'm sure she'd like that. The bookish ones always like to watch."

By this point, Harry had turned beet red. His mouth was opening and closing in an attempt to form words, but no sound was coming out. Draco grabbed his chin and pulled his face close, so that their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"It doesn't matter what sick fantasies you have about you and me together…it will never happen."

At this point, Hermione couldn't restrain herself anymore, and she burst out in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny, Granger?" Draco said in a menacing tone, turning his head to glare at the annoying girl.

"You stupid prat! As much as I'm enjoying the show," she said with obvious sarcasm, "I thought you might like to know that we weren't talking about you at all! We were talking about Fleur Delacour…the part-veela that is one of Harry's opponents for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Merlin! You honestly thought Harry was infatuated with you? Now that really would be a disaster!"

Draco's eyes grew wide, all the color draining from his face as what she said sunk in. He had just made a horrible mistake! He was so shocked by Hermione's revelation that he didn't even realize he was still firmly pressed against Harry until the other boy gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"There, there, Draco," Harry said, his voice tense with restrained laughter now that he'd recovered from his shock. "I'm sure there are plenty of men out there who'd think you're a fine catch. You know…I hear Filch is single…."

Draco pushed away from Harry with a growl. He opened his mouth to speak, but he knew there was no witty comeback that would help him in this situation, so he did the next best thing. He turned tail and ran, the echoes of Harry and Hermione's laughter chasing him down the hallway.

Once they finally managed to calm their laughter, Harry turned to Hermione with a grin.

"I think Draco's cured me of my veela infatuation. I'll never be able to look at Fleur the same way now that I realize how much she looks like Draco!"


End file.
